


A christmas carol re-revisited

by SkeletonHypetrain



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 08:16:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18220556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkeletonHypetrain/pseuds/SkeletonHypetrain
Summary: the final installment of the tack story, enjoy, this contains feels and bowls of onions.





	A christmas carol re-revisited

**Author's Note:**

> this fic is based on the fic ``a christmas carol revisited´´ by smurf213

It was the day before Christmas, a young and grown up tack wearing one of the ugliest Christmas sweaters that his father gave to him, he was preparing all the stuff for tomorrow, and then he returned to the mansion.  
Tack: hi dad  
Kazran: hello son.  
He looked a bit sad.  
Tack: are you ok?  
Kazran: im going to tell you something that you aren´t going to like it.  
Tack:what?  
Kazran: you now that Abigail was sick  
Tack: mom?  
Kazran: yes…well, I had that sickness too.  
Tack: what?!, you didn’t told me that.  
Kazran: I didn’t want to tell you because I didn’t want you to see sad or worried about me, will you apologize me?  
Tack:yes.  
Then tack hugged his father, who was sobbing, suddenly he started to cough.  
Tack: dad?  
Kazran: don’t worry, the doctors gave me weeks.  
Tack: you looked bad..  
Kazran: no son, don’t worry about me im-  
Then he started to cough blood, tack was shocked.  
Tack: DAD!  
Tack carried his father to his bedroom, tack spend all of the day taking care of his almost-dying father.

But the time has come, tack was sitting on a chair next to kazran during his death bad.  
Kazran: I think that´s this is the end  
Tack:…  
Kazran: all those years.., son, i´ll give you my empire.  
Tack: really?  
Kazran: yes.  
Tack: I have something to tell you: I read your diary.  
Kazran: that´s oka-WHAT! Did you read my diary!?  
Tack: I just read that with paul  
Kazran: how many times do I have to tell to not be with that twat!,  
Tack: he´s my friend!  
Kazran: promise me, that you will not invite him to my funeral, you heard that!  
Tack: yes.  
Tack looked at the box of photos placed on the bedside table, he took the box to look at them.  
Kazran: oh the memories.  
Tack:yeah.  
Kazran: I remember that when I showed these photos for the first time, you pointed at that woman,  
Tack: you mean..  
Kazran: Abigail, if she was alive, she would be your mother.  
Tack: you told me that when I was an originalcon, but I hate that my second name is Abigail, dad, im a boy.  
Kazran: you´ll change that when you have the majority of age.  
Tack looked at the photos of him.  
Kazran: ah, I remember the day when you came into my house, you were such a lovely… thing.  
Tack: yes.  
Tack found something at the pile of boxes, it was a sonic screwdriver.  
Kazran looked at it, tears ran down to his face.  
Kazran: it was your first Christmas present.  
Tack: no, its just a replica of the doctor sonic screwdriver, paul made this to me after you gave him the original one to him that day.  
Kazran: I remember that, im sorry for saying that.  
Tack: are you still hating paul?  
Kazran: yes.  
Tack: anyway…if you old me about mom, you also told me about grandpa,right?, sorry.  
Kazran sighed,then he looked at tack.  
Kazran: after all this time, I thought I would alone thanks to that twat, but you are the only thing I had, and I still love you, you were the only reason to live, but, I will not see you grow up as a man who will lead my empire and-  
Tack: excuse me if I interrupt you, but you didn’t teach me about the machinery.  
Kazran: I left you a manual.  
Tack: thanks dad.  
Tack put the box of photos at the bedside table and grabbed the replica.  
Tack: well, I think is time to go.  
Tack went out of the room, he turned back to see his dad for the last time.  
Tack:dad  
Kazran: yes.  
Tack: merry Christmas.

In the morning, his servants found kazran´s body, it´s Christmas day.  
By the afternoon, the funeral began, after the burial, tack´s friends went to the mansion to give condolences to tack, he saw that paul was talking to someone that looked familiar  
Paul: oh tack, thanks for invite me at your father´s funeral.  
Tack: thanks, hey g´ork how´s your father?  
G´ork: I just beat a new record, I haven´t spoke to my father in 6 months.  
Tack: gee, why he sounds monotone?  
Paullie: he speaks like that when he´s sober.  
Tack:ok.  
Paullie: hey, so this funeral is about that kazran.  
Paul: yes paullie.  
Paullie: ok, so, where´s the eggnog,pal?  
Tack: at the table.  
Paullie: all right, egg nog and gingerbread cookies say hello to my mouth!.  
Tack: paul, you´ll take of me right, im a 14 yr old, Im not ready to lead this empire by myself.  
Paul: yes, I will take care of you, but I had to sign all the papers.  
Tack:thanks paul, but first I had to pack my things.  
Paul: don’t worry, I have a present for you.  
Paul gave to tack a dvd pack  
Tack: is that…THE WHOLE SEASON FEAT. THE 11TH DOCTOR!.  
Paul: yes, you always love that.  
Tack: does it contain ``a Christmas carol´´?  
Paul:yes.  
Tack: thank you paul, I always wanted to meet your grandpa.  
Paul: you mean my maternal grandpa, and he´s right there.  
The doctor: what´s going on my fellow children.  
Tack looked at him; he was a mix between the 1st doctor and the 12th doctor.  
Tack: are you..  
The doctor: yes, im paul´s maternal grandpa, nice to meet you.  
Tack: my name is Tack Abigail Sardick.  
The doctor: wait a second, are you his..  
Tack: his son, he found me when I entered here.  
The doctor: sorry about your father and what have I done to rewrite his timeline.  
Tack: he told me that.  
The doctor: I tried to rewrite his timeline to make him a better person, but I was too late when I saw kazran realizing that Abigail died, he realized that she was gone.  
Tack: im sorry.  
The doctor: don’t worry about that, grandson, why you let your friend call my tardis ``retardis´´.  
Paul: my friend is a jokester, look at the bright side, im gonna take care of him.  
The doctor: you´re doing a great job, you can show him my tardis.  
Tack: thank you.  
After that, tack was tack was taken care by his friend.


End file.
